legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mvbattista/Alec the Meany
Regarding OrangeIguanas15 (Alec Borden) He has always done this. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 04:56, November 22, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 15:02, November 22, 2014 (UTC) What I am talking about OrangeIguanas15 is... Your ongoing vandalism here to the extent you added fake episodes to the guide, fake seasons and more importantly fake episodes to the Wikia without true reference to their existence and seeing fit to vandalise my own page on my own Wikia. Also if you did anything that you've done here on Wikipedia you'd be banned without question because you edited someone else's talkpage to remove comments from me (The page in question being: BlueBaracudas555) and Made personal attacks regarding Me, BlueBaracudas555 and LegendsDude86 by referring to us as nazis, Continuing to disrupt LegendsDude86 despite being told to stop by that editor and by suggesting in attempting to remove all the fake episodes that I be banned permantantly from this Wiki and continuing to do this despite being banned twice previously for the same actions. That is what I'm talking about. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 22:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) End to Edit Wars Hey, I created two new Legends of the Hidden Temple Wikis (one for canon and one for fanon) so this wiki won't have ANYMORE edit wars. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 23:19, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm Still Need To Make all 26 episodes. So The Alphabet Temple Series Is Going To Start by the start of 2015 You just want me and Alec dead Hey, I have heard from Alec that you, Mvbattista, and TheGRVOfLightning want me and Alec to be dead as shit. He left this on my talk page: Hey Murray, MKPRFan, Mvbattista, and TheGRVOfLightning are making us feel like a pair of Purple Parrots (the failure team), so maybe we should kill ourselves (I'll suffocate myself while you jump out of an airplane). Do you think that will make them happy? And I replied: I agree with you, Alec. I mean what's the point of living when everyone hates you? There is no point. So we SHOULD kill ourselves. ALL YOU DO IS TREAT THE TWO OF US LIKE SHIT! ME AND ALEC'S LIVES SUCK AND SHOULD THEREFORE END NOW! RedJaguars52 (talk) 17:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Why don't you reread what he said; he suggested suicide. If you really feel the need to do so, you and OrangeIguanas15 should call 1 (800) 273-8255 18:07, December 23, 2014 (UTC) We need to ban RedJaguars52 and OrangeIguanas15 from this wikia. I am getting fed up with them adding fake episodes and making death threats to all of us. About the "Non Canon" episodes… I know the poll on the main page (whether we should allow pages for the specials, WiiWare episodes, and fanfic or not) has more votes on Yes than No, because production has NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. You will get the point here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovoilDJethU. In this 90's Sesame Street episode, the topic is racism (where Gina and Savion get a horrifying phone call from an angry prick that said they shouldn't be friends all because Savion's skin is darker than Gina's and color has got NOTHING to do with being friends). Here's the Muppet wiki page for that episode: http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_3140. Just like how color has NOTHING to do with being friends, production has got NOTHING to do with being on a wiki like this one. OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 20:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) # Polls aren't accurate. You could just be going to different IPs and casting the same vote, and it will record it as a unique vote. In fact, there are really no need for polls on this site at all. Those who use the wiki only reference it from a read-only point of view, and those who care enough to contribute would be the only demographic that may even consider submitting any poll results. # There has been more active editors going for production episodes only as opposed to fan based. Have you not noticed that you are fighting this wiki's community at large? You've made your own "fanon" wiki for this, so why not focus your efforts there if you really are looking to improve on those videos? # Racism has ABSOLUTELY NO CORRELATION to the topic of production episodes. Nice try using the Chewbacca Defense. I understand that you want to have inclusion, but the community at large wants to draw the line at only production episodes, and that alone can use for a lot of fixing up into a uniform, complete wiki. If you made your own Muppet, would you put it on http://muppet.wikia.com ? I'm sure the community at large there would not tolerate it as much. # If you would rather learn in Sesame Street videos (as that may be the only way you learn), maybe you will get the point here: http://youtu.be/gCxrkl2igGY Merry Christmas. Mvbattista (talk) 21:58, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Think about the Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge. Yeah, that was the first of the 6 specials. Despite not being one of the 120 episodes, IT HAD 6 SEASON 2 VICTORS AND THE SHOW'S MAIN CHARACTER! WHAT DOES THE COMMUNITY THINK ABOUT THAT?! ALSO, WHAT DO THEY THINK ABOUT LAUREN HENNEBERG BEING HONORED WHEN I CREATED THAT SPECIAL PAGE FOR HER?! THERE ARE ALSO PAGES FOR ROOMS, CHARACTERS, YOU NAME IT! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO THEY THINK ABOUT ALL THAT?! THEREFORE THE SESAME STREET EPISODE MENTIONED IN MY COMMENT IS MORE CORRECT THAN YOURS! OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 22:27, December 24, 2014 (UTC) # In regards to how you posted your previous message, please review this image. # Pages for room, characters, teams, etc. all have validity as part of the wiki as they have a direct correlation to the original show made by Nickelodeon. People won't argue against that. # The Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge is a unique situation. While not listed as an episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple, the original show itself was a major participant in the special. You can make the argument that it shouldn't be there at all due to it not being "Legends of the Hidden Temple" per say, as well as the argument to keep it because of who and what it borrows from the show and how it does so. Because it has the original components (Dee Bradley Baker as Olmec, original contestants) and is officially sanctioned by Nickelodeon, there is more evidence to leave it as is. # The Lauren Henneberg argument, along with your belief of "fanon" being included, I'll give you this analogy to help understand what I and other people on who's pages you have posted: if you're making a wiki on baseball, you'll want to have teams like the New York Yankees, St. Louis Cardinals, and New York Mets but not any teams from the Braintree, Massachusetts Little League. # I don't need to say much about what the community thinks. The fact that you're posting it to the talk pages of three different active people who are for removing "fanon" versus you're the only one who actively takes a stand shows what we think. # I have to explain Sesame Street to you now?! One of these things is not like the other: three episodes made by and aired on Nickelodeon and one that some guy made on YouTube. "But what's so great about being production?" you'll say next. People only care about production. Nobody really cares about it being uploaded to YouTube in the same style as a video of a cat being spooked by a lizard. # Again with the Chewbacca Defense. You never actually made a point, you just asked questions. Learn to follow the logic of "if-then". Present a fact (not an opinion or biased position), relate it to the point you are attempting to make, and then state the point. Your previous post just yelled questions with obscenities and then just your allegation that you're more correct. How can you be more correct with a question as opposed to actually stating a fact? Again, Merry Christmas. I would advise that you spend the next 36 hours away from the wiki and with your loved ones. Mvbattista (talk) 00:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I won't be with my loved ones (I will kill myself and it will be worth it). Screw my life! It sucks! Therefore, it should end now! OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 00:27, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Granted, the normal behavior of suicidal people do not announce that they will be suicidal, but if you really feel that that is the case, please call 1 (800) 273-8255 before you do. Mvbattista (talk) 01:06, December 25, 2014 (UTC) No More Censorship Hey, I am now maturing (no more censorship)! I am learning from my experience I created a wiki for porn that only me and Murray edited). There's not much to the wiki, really, just pornographic photos and videos. Now, censorship pisses me off (and it always did to Murray). The deletion of the 13 photos that Murray uploaded onto that wiki IS censorship. I tried to block that brainless user, but it wouldn't work. So, I will NO LONGER be concerned about specific episodes. In case you were wondering where I got the whole "censorship" idea, I got it from an old Legends of the Hidden Temple fan website under the section for the Shriveled Hand episode. This is what it said: Let me just say that if Legends ran from 2007 to 2009, there's no way this episode would've flown. Yay for the nineties' relative lack of censorship! XD I didn't know whether the "Yay for the nineties' relative lack of censorship!" was literal or sarcastic. I thought it was sarcastic, but now, i think it's literal. What do you think? OrangeIguanas15 (talk) 01:12, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Proof Please prove to me that you are not a sockpuppet of BlueBarracudas555. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 04:02, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Purple Parrots Do you happen to know which pair of Purple Parrots these are (Murray and I are working on a gallery for the Purple Parrots.)? BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 23:03, January 13, 2015 (UTC) I don't know off the top of my head. I can tell you that it was either season 2 or 3 where they crossed the moat that had hanging tubes or wheels. It may not be much, but that's why I believe we need more detailed information on each episode. It makes it easier to create analytic data for things like this. Hope that narrows things down a bit. Mvbattista (talk) 23:08, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Take these two photos for example (Note: Murray uploaded them, not me.): The reason Murray uploaded these two photos is that they are referencing the team. And yes, he and I will create galleries for the other five teams as well. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 23:46, January 13, 2015 (UTC) They are NOT referencing the team! They are separate entities that have no connection other than the coincidence that they have the same name. This is a healthy restaurant in a resort in Belize and this is a seasonal grill in Delaware. Just because they are the same name, that does not correlate a cross reference connection that is valid for them to be in this wiki. Maybe the Winnipeg Jets, an ice hockey team, should play football as the New York Jets. Please refrain from using anything that was not aired on the 120 shows aired on Nickelodeon. BlueBarracudaMary is at it again and being hostile towards me. Please have her blocked FYI, those two Purple Parrots were Nick and Chandra from the leopard-skin cloak episode. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 23:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Death You say this wiki belongs to a community, right? Well communities wish Murray and I were dead! I wish I weren't part of a community! For that reason, I should just kill myself! I know everyone will agree to this! BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 21:04, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Alec, Mary, and I always fuck everything up I can't believe everything Alec, Mary, and I do is fuck everything up! Nobody ever likes the three of us! They wish we were dead! I wish I never even had a life! My life sucks! So does Alec and Mary's lives! So, OUR LIVES SUCK! So we SHOULD kill ourselves! I can't take my life anymore! RedJaguars52 (talk) 21:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Look, I've tried to talk you out of it, but you're just going to keep saying it anyways, so I don't care anymore. You three just don't accept that this wikia community is not a place for non-production material, so the sooner you do, the less stress you all will have on here. Mvbattista (talk) 02:18, January 15, 2015 (UTC) There has to be a reason production matters in this case (why this wikia community is so fucking picky about production)! There has to! They can't be picky about production for no reason! RedJaguars52 (talk) 12:05, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Look at other wikias that are based on a television show. They only include what is in production. Mvbattista (talk) 12:47, January 15, 2015 (UTC) That doesn't answer his question. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 22:39, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes it does. Wikias based on television shows only record information regards to production? What part of that do you not understand? I want to talk to your lawyer dad. I believe he can explain it to you. Mvbattista (talk) 01:05, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Mvbattista, you are stupid! What she means by what she said is that I was asking why other wikis don't tolerate fanon. NOT WHAT OTHER WIKIS DON'T TOLERATE FANON! RedJaguars52 (talk) 01:08, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Because they are information sources for the show itself. You don't look for math problems in your history book. Fan-fiction is not the source material. Respect the source. Also, you are lucky I have a high tolerance with all the times you insult me. Mvbattista (talk) 01:18, January 16, 2015 (UTC) All you gotta do is… You say the fan-fiction is irrelevant, right? Well, all you gotta do is simply ignore it. It's not hard! It's as easy as assembling the Silver Monkey (despite the fact that there were so many retards on the show that don't know how to put together a 100% 3-piece puzzle)! That's all you gotta do! You gotta ignore it and focus on the real shit. Like I said, it's not hard. RedJaguars52 (talk) 23:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Do you hate Alec? I've noticed that you hate Alec so much while I never (and I mean NEVER) hated him throughout my life. You took down the However, this was fixed. in the Goofs section of the Heart-Shaped Pillow page. What he did is he fixed that goof in the episode. The fixed version is the exact same as the original version, except the goof was fixed. Therefore, you DO hate Alec. Also, he fixed the production goof for the Helmet of Joan of Arc. Here are the fixed versions of those two episodes: RedJaguars52 (talk) 13:56, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Alec is irrelevant in Wikia. He is no longer allowed on Wikia. He should no longer be mentioned, and, because of his history with videos uploaded by him in this wiki, we will not allow any videos owned by him on the wikia system. It's not hate, just website and user blocking policy. Mvbattista (talk) 14:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) May I Join the Admin Club? I wish to become an administrator also so that I can assist you with removing the vandalism also. TheGRVOfLightning (talk) 05:21, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to wipe the slate clean first and make sure you can contribute to the completion of this wiki first. Similar to the adoption protocol from Wikia, I'd like to see you edit for a solid week (fixing up the stubs with the full episode description and tables would be a big plus) before granting any rights, especially this fresh out of the gate. Mvbattista (talk) 13:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) An error to fix Hi Mvbattista, my name is Jeff Thompson. I would like to become an admin, because 11 of the pages have been protected and I want to correct the errors on nine episode pages, because the production numbers are incorrect. So, can I please become an admin? SilverSnakes38 (talk) 20:48, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm not giving admin rights to somebody who only has one edit. Please become a productive contributor and well-standing member of the editing community first. Welcome to the wiki. Mvbattista (talk) 20:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Also, feel free to list those edits in a blog post or talk page. I can review them and make the necessary changes. Mvbattista (talk) 20:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Rules HEY Mvbattista, I created a list of rules for this wiki. Please read them an tell me whether you approve of them or not. If there are more rules that you want to add to that list, feel free to add them. After all, you are now an admin on this wiki. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 16:46, January 26, 2015 (UTC) I like the idea of having a set of rules, but your list needs some revisions. I'll take a look at it. However, I'd rather see your efforts be focused more on completing episode stub pages that have videos (especially adding tables) instead of drafting rules and arguing goofs. Mvbattista (talk) 18:33, January 26, 2015 (UTC) What's Wrong with Hexcodes? Apparently you hate hexcodes just like you hate OrangeIguanas15. BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 00:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) The names are clearer, create cleaner code, and are easier to remember for all users as well as provide a site-wide standard. And for inappropriate behavior (accusing of unfair community bias), you will receive a 24 hour ban. Mvbattista (talk) 00:29, January 28, 2015 (UTC) What you don't realize What you don't realize about him bullying Kingofgameshows800 is that IT IS OLD NEWS! SO GET OVER IT! BlueBarracudaMary (talk) 13:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Just because it's happened, it doesn't mean that he's absolved of what he did nor should he escape the consequences of those actions. It also doesn't mean that the security of the wikia should be compromised for it. And for that type of imitating behavior talk to the admin, you are banned for 72 hours. Mvbattista (talk) 14:00, January 29, 2015 (UTC) I have returned Hi Mvbattista, it is me, Alec Borden again. I have returned to wikia to apologize to Kingofgameshows800 for bullying me. Now that I have returned, I promise to not fuck up the wiki with fanon and never to bully anyone anymore. I hope you don't want me dead. MrOrangeIguana (talk) 18:51, January 29, 2015 (UTC) # You are apologizing to him because he bullied you? More like you bullied him and threatened his life with that video. Let's get that much clear first. # Since your last posting, I've become an admin, so there will not be any tolerance for any counteractive community activity or fanon in this wiki. # I never wanted you dead, I do not want you dead now, nor will I want you dead. Please get that out of your head. You come into this wiki with your threats of killing yourself, and we won't tolerate that here. # Even with a new username, that does not mean that what you have done as a person is forgiven. You will be blocked from this wiki for the actions you have previously committed. This account will be blocked in this wiki. This wiki will not allow any videos made by you as they may be changed to produce content not allowable on this wiki similar to the one you made to Kingofgameshows800. Threatening to take a life, even your own, is a serious offense, and will not be tolerated in this environment, and you must live with the consequences of your actions. Mvbattista (talk) 19:15, January 29, 2015 (UTC)